


Os olhos da fera

by Jude_Melody



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 06:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11983869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: Ser um assassino não o eximia da dor da perda. Uvogin fora seu melhor amigo, e Nobunaga desejava trazê-lo de volta.





	Os olhos da fera

**Author's Note:**

> Hunter x Hunter pertence a Yoshihiro Togashi. Apesar dos longos hiatos, mestre, seus leitores sempre permanecerão fiéis.
> 
> Este texto é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.

Nobunaga Hazama era um homem bom, apesar de tudo. Ou ao menos assim acreditava. Era honrado; sempre cumpria suas promessas. Para os inimigos, uma morte sofrida pela lâmina da espada. Para os amigos, a devoção de um guerreiro que nunca abandona seus ideais. E, em meio a tantos semelhantes, pessoas que nutriam os mesmos sentimentos pela sociedade inútil e hipócrita, Nobunaga conheceu-o: Uvogin, de todos, o mais intenso.  
Era a companhia do gigante que desejava nas noites frias. Canecas de cerveja para aquecer a alma e avivar as conversas. Uvogin ria como uma fera, desferindo forte tapas nas costas do espadachim. Juntos, apreciavam a solidão de ser um assassino. Nobunaga fitava as estrelas e contava histórias sobre as constelações que Uvo ouvia com interminável fascínio... Ou talvez só estivesse embriagado.  
Foi o amor por Uvogin que o conduziu ao ódio. Nobugana pensou em desertar. Pensou em abandonar a Aranha para caçar aquele maldito, aquele assassino, aquele desprezível... O bastardo da corrente. Não lhe importava quem fosse ou o que desejasse. O maldito extirpara a existência de Uvogin do mundo. Nobunaga nunca mais veria seu sorriso, ou ouviria suas risadas ferozes ou lutaria a seu lado contra dezenas de oponentes.  
E Nobunaga estava triste, pois a morte do bastardo da corrente não traria Uvo de volta.  
Até que ele conheceu o garoto. Um menino, um moleque de cabelos negros espetados e olhos âmbares. Sua determinação era inabalável. O espadachim logo compreendeu: aquele moleque era um autêntico Intensificador. O sorriso surgiu em sua face.  
— Vamos contar ao Danchou! Quero que ele veja esse menino!  
Em sua mente perturbada pela morte do amigo, Nobunaga acreditou que a presença do menino amenizaria a dor. Seria seu novo companheiro, sua diversão. Nada é tão curioso e instigante quanto um Intensificador. Sim... O moleque seria um Aranha incrível. Nobunaga mal poderia esperar.  
Ledo engano. A obstinação do menino apontava para o lado errado. Seu “senso de justiça” guiou-o para fora do esconderijo, longe do alcance do espadachim. E Nobunaga estava sozinho outra vez.  
Sentou-se contra a parede, apoiou a espada no ombro. Fechou os olhos, lembrando-se das lutas épicas ao lado de Uvogin, da forma como o gigante golpeava o solo, explodindo os inimigos a seu redor, da sua risada gutural quando eles caíam mortos, de seus cabelos selvagens dançando enquanto ele saltava de alegria, bradando para os céus. E as noites de bebida sob a luz da lua, das constelações... As histórias de Nobunaga, os olhos atentos de Uvogin...  
O menino tinha os olhos da fera. Olhos que, coloridos de âmbar, invocavam a memória das cervejas que agora Nobunaga teria de beber sozinho.


End file.
